Project Summary ? Overall Component This project supports continued funding for the National Xenopus Resource (NXR) located at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, MA. The NXR is one of the top priorities for the Xenopus community. The NXR was established in 2010 to serve as a national resource for researchers working with the Xenopus amphibian model system, which includes two species Xenopus laevis and Xenopus tropicalis. The NXR serves as a national repository for community-generated animal stocks as well as serving as an advanced training venue that greatly facilitates productivity for a multitude of researchers. It is a community-oriented resource center that serves all Xenopus researchers, including individuals from large research-focused universities to small liberal arts colleges. As biological research becomes ever more complex, often requiring specialized animal lines and involving diverse technologies, individual laboratory units become insufficient to meet all of the demands required for addressing significant biological problems and a centralized repository or stock center becomes essential. There are four aims to this grant. First, the NXR will maintain current stocks of frogs as well as obtain new lines making them available to the community; this includes special inbred, wild type and mutant lines of both species. In the second aim we outline the NXR research services that meet community demand, including creation of transgenic and mutant animals. In the third aim we outline the resources that we have developed to enable novel Xenopus research, including advanced training workshops (bioinformatics, advanced imaging, genome editing) taught by experts in each field that serve to teach and propagate specialized techniques. The last aim is the applied research aim. In Aim 4 we outline our goals to define the integration sites for our transgenic animals.